In the research and standardization process of Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), the video recording service in the IPTV draws a lot of attention. When live television signals are transmitted through a cable network, a terrestrial transmission network, a satellite live network, or an IP network, the video recording service stores the live television content on a local storage device connected to the terminal or on a network storage space for future use. Video recording implements core functions such as receiving, descrambling, re-encrypting, and storing compressed code streams. Many mitigation measures may be taken to reduce recording errors. Such measures include: enhancing the network transmission quality, identifying and correcting transmission errors based on a specific algorithm, using a reliable transmission protocol to ensure transmission quality, improving stability of a recording terminal (primarily ensuring stability of the storing unit) or correcting errors through automatic frame skipping in the playing process. Although the recording errors of live videos may be reduced through the mitigation measures, the transmission link is not absolutely reliable, and therefore recording errors are not completely evitable.
When a live video recording error occurs, the live video with the recording error needs to be repaired. A prior art that repairs recording errors include: When a live video recording error occurs, searching an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) to check whether the same program exists in the subsequent time segments, and, if the same program exists in the subsequent time segments, triggering a new recording task automatically.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that in the prior art which repairs an program with a recording error by recording the same program in a subsequent time segment, the repair depends on existence of the same program in different time segments, and that the reliability of repairing the recording error is low.